starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Tosh
Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Confederate Armed Forces (formerly) Terran Dominion (formerly) :Ghost Program (formerly) ::Team Blue (formerly) Project Shadow Blade Tosh's Goons Raynor's Raiders (affiliate) |job=Trooper (formerly) Ghost (formerly) :Leader of Team Blue (formerly) :Spectre |voice=Dave FennoyBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Gabriel Tosh is a mysterious terran, described as "pseudo-Rastafarian".pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-16. (BlizzCon08) - StarCraft2 Lore Panel 2/4. Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-18. Tosh likes to use a balisong.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. He has good endurance, is a skilled martial artist and has a high opinion of his telepathic abilities. He has a nihilistic personality and while there is some good in him, Tosh knows that he must always look out for himself in order to survive. Such a personality places him as a counterpart to Matt Horner.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. He claimed he would do anything to get the job done.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. As a spectre (something he did not immediately reveal to Jim Raynor), Tosh greatly desires terrazine gas.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh leads a band, Tosh and the Screamers, which plays every Saturday in the Hyperion cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. Biography Gabriel Tosh was raised by his grandmother on the "mean streets" of Haji. There were no facilities to train his psionic abilities, which his grandmother believed was "voodoo". As a child, he himself believed this.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Gabriel Tosh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Tosh was conscripted into the Confederate Armed Forces, where they recognized his psionic talents. He seemed to vanish, and no records of him from this period are available. Rumours ran rampant in regards to his whereabouts. In reality, he had been conscripted into the Ghost Program. The Ghost Academy ]] In 2501,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Gabriel Tosh, a hardline Terran Dominion supporter, served as the leader of the Ghost Program's Team Blue, a group of ghost trainees. A first-class trainee, he was slightly older than the other members of the team.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. At this point in his life Tosh was a passionate supporter of Arcturus Mengsk and the Dominion, believing that while their actions may not have always been clean or moral, the Dominion protected the people from the protoss and zerg and so was ultimately a force for good. In Tosh's eyes the ghosts, as the Dominion's elite warriors and assassins, were at the heart of the Dominion's war efforts and the most vital aspect of the war.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. The team system was a new innovation, and Tosh had to lead Team Blue for the first time in the Valerian hostage taking simulation with one position vacant. New teammate Nova Terra went off on her own. Tosh directed his other two subordinates, Kath Toom and Lio Travski, but both fell into trouble. Tosh decided to carry out the mission by himself, but without backup was "cut down" by his opponents. Preceptor Lagdamen criticized him on this point, saying bad teamwork was worse than no teamwork, and praised Terra for almost completing the mission on her own. Team Red leader Dylanna Okyl repeatedly criticized Nova Terra for her lack of teamwork in the training mission, which had left all her teammates "dead". She also called out Team Blue, saying their incompetence is all that made Terra's performance look good. Tosh tried to quell the arguments, but would then privately confront Terra about her lack of teamwork. Terra brushed him off. Tosh found himself in charge of a new teammate, Aal Cistler, whose low PI rating of 4.5 should have kept him out of the Academy. Cistler didn't treat the Academy seriously, prompting Tosh to criticize him. During several training missions, Cistler and fellow teammate Lio Travski (who was suffering from hab withdrawal symptoms) performed poorly, while Nova Terra performed quite well by herself. Eventually, Tosh openly criticized Terra about her lack of teamwork, saying the rest of the team's poor performance wouldn't have mattered if Terra worked with them. Tosh's lesson sunk in; for instance Terra helped a young trainee, Delta Emblock, with her reading tests. Tosh and Terra learned more about each other when Tosh accidentally reminded Terra of her past when discussing his own, causing her to suffer nightmares which Tosh "teeped" while he himself slept. The two mended fences the next morning. Terra also began cooperating with the rest of her team and eventually helped them succeed at their second attempt at the Valerian scenario.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. In a sense, Terra's abilities made her Team Blue's 'ace in the hole,' at least in Tosh's mind. However, despite the teamwork, Team Blue began to fall apart, the reasons including Tosh's admiration for her turning into distracting attraction. The two kissed while out of the view of security cameras, but Academy policies forbade dating between students Tosh feared what could happen to them if Okyl found out and reported them. For this reason he rejected Nova's further advances to protect her.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Dominion Ghost - Mercenary Tosh became a spectre and, whilst he was leader of Project Shadow Blade, the Spectres went rogue and became opposed to the Dominion., becoming a 'subversive rebel group'. He reappeared as a mysterious arms dealer and pirate. He was considered so dangerous he was barred from the seedy Deadman's Port by local mercenaries. Tosh developed an intense hatred for Arcturus Mengsk and the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. The Second Great War ]] During the Second Great War, he sought to contract the Raynor's Raiders to pirate resources needed to produce spectres,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. ultimately for use against the Dominion. He believed Jim Raynor would be amenable to his anti-Dominion motives. Tosh hired the Raiders to mine minerals on Redstone III. The Raiders accepted it as a typical mining operation for profit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. The spectre did not mention the minerals' jorium content, which acted as a psi-enhancing drug.Conversation with Ariel Hanson in Hyperion laboratory after mission, The Devil's Playground.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. After the operation on Redstone III, Tosh approached the Raiders to obtain terrazine from protoss shrines on Bel'shir. The shrines were defended by the Tal'darim. The protoss attempted to seal the shrines but the Raiders made off with seven canisters of terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Matt Horner received a transmission from an unknown source, explaining that terrazine's uses to enhance ghosts into spectres and accusing Tosh of being a threat to Raynor. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from the Terran Dominion in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh.Medievaldragon. 2010-04-22. Blizzplanet Press Coverage: New StarCraft II Single Player Gameplay Video. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-04-24. Gabriel Tosh wished to hire Jim Raynor to rescue some of his previously spectre allies from New Folsom Prison. However, Nova contacted Raynor and warned him against further cooperation, claiming that spectres were uncontrollably violent. Though Raynor was displeased with Tosh's secrecy, the rebel was unwilling to trust a Dominion agent. Raynor's Raiders rescued large numbers of people opposed to Arcturus Mengsk from New Folsom Prison, including some of Tosh's spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward, Tosh met with Raynor and Matt Horner. With the Raiders prior help, the spectre was prepared to continue the fight to destroy the Dominion. Horner was disturbed by Tosh's purely destructive motives. In turn Tosh thought Horner's idealism and the fight for freedom would ultimately be a futile one, as Mengsk's fall would only lead to the rise of another tyrannical ruler, and another one after that. Raynor concluded that he and Tosh were similar in their single-minded, and perhaps self-destructive, pursuit of Mengsk, but believed that they were nonetheless paving the way for a better future, even if it was one that they (Raynor and Tosh) were not meant to be a part of.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Nova convinced Raynor to fight against Tosh. They attacked his base at Avernus Station, destroying his jorium stockpiles, terrazine stores, and psionic waveform indoctrinator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. An aggrieved Tosh contacted Raynor from six light years away, and tried to torture the rebel with a voodoo doll. Unbeknownst to Tosh, the doll was attuned to Tychus Findlay instead, whose drinking in the Hyperion s cantina was rudely interrupted. Raynor was unaffected and rejected the spectre's claim that they would both do anything to win against Mengsk. Tosh was distracted enough for Nova to sneak up behind and stab him to death.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. Game Unit Gabriel Tosh appears as a hero in the mission Breakout (as an alternate to the mission Ghost of a Chance).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Other Appearances Gabriel Tosh is set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-06-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1702926.html#cutid1 Ghost Academy progress and artwork!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life: ramblings from a mad fedora'd writer Accessed 2009-06-07.Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. Gallery File:Gabriel Tosh Ghost Academy Comic1.jpg|Concept art for Tosh in StarCraft: Ghost Academy File:GabrielTosh SC-GA1 Head1.JPEG|Young Tosh at the File:GabrielTosh SC-G-Spectres Head1.jpg|Gabriel Tosh in StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres File:GabrielTosh SC2 Art2.jpg|Tosh with rifle in hand File:GabrielTosh SC2 Art3.JPEG|Tosh with balisong and rifle Video kmambjRLvC8 Notes Tosh might be a reference to Peter Tosh, a member of the reggae band, the Wailers. References Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes